


What I Like About You

by carcinoGeneticists



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, kin memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticists/pseuds/carcinoGeneticists
Summary: “What do you mean it’s Evan?” Jeff nearly yelled, making his brother jump and give him a death glare. “Sorry, just… What? Him?” Alex put his head in his hands, nodding through them. “You know I’ll support you through anything. But him?”It was almost a whine at this point, Alex realized as he gave another small annoyed pout to his brother. “Sorry, if I could get rid of the feelings I certainly would, Jeffy. It’s not like I asked for this.”
Relationships: Alex/Evan (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 2





	1. I Will Wait

“What do you  _ mean _ it’s Evan?” Jeff nearly yelled, making his brother jump and give him a death glare. “Sorry, just… What?  _ Him _ ?” Alex put his head in his hands, nodding through them. “You know I’ll support you through anything. But  _ him? _ ” 

It was almost a whine at this point, Alex realized as he gave another small annoyed pout to his brother. “Sorry, if I could get rid of the feelings I certainly would, Jeffy. It’s not like I asked for this.” 

Jeff must’ve realized how much this utterly  _ sucked _ for him because he sat next to him on the couch and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Listen, idiot, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Evan’s girlfriends haven’t been the greatest and he doesn’t have the best people skills sometimes.”

“Are you saying he has bad taste?” It came out as a joke but it did genuinely hurt the boy. “I’m kidding. Whatever, I need to sleep. I’m going to Evan’s tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Al.” With that, Alex went to his room and pretended not to notice when Jeff “snuck” out of the house later that night.


	2. Guns For Hands

Alex was always shit at Mario Kart. Like,  _ really _ bad at it. He almost never played it because of it but when Evan pleaded with him, pouting his lip comically, it was impossible to say no. So Alex sucked it up and decided to play, knowing he’d come in last. 

The whole time, Evan seemed off. Like something had happened between now and yesterday, the last time they’d seen each other. Nothing immediately came to mind, though. Alex had been totally casual and they hadn’t even fooled around yesterday.

“Can we talk?” Evan started, pausing the game and setting down his controller. Here we go...

“Of course!” Alex tried to play the optimist, despite it not usually working out for him. 

“So Jeff talked to me last night.”  _ Oh _ . So that’s what this was about. Alex’s shock must’ve shown on his face because Evan rushed to explain, “I mean, he didn’t tell me anything-I mean, he did. I just don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“Of course.” Alex spoke but it was distant and cold, like his gaze. He tried to force a smile, it came easier than it should. “You breakin’ up with me?” 

“No jokes, Alex.” Fuck. The smile fell. He muttered a small apology, staring at his hands now. “I’m not... looking for anything right now.”

There it is. Alex nodded, blinking rapidly. Tried to keep himself from crying. 

“Neither am I.” Alex said and stood, grabbing his stuff. “Listen, I should go. Jeff never should've talked to you, I told him-”

“Alex, you don’t have to go.”

“That’s cute.” Alex spoke before thinking, whipping around to Evan, “That wasn’t flirting, I just... I need to go.” He turned around in time to miss the small smile Evan brought to his lips. “I’d say you’ll see me tomorrow but I might be busy with - something.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Evan replied.  _ Like the total cocky douchebag he is, _ Alex noted to himself but couldn’t help the smile that took over his own features.


End file.
